Legends!
by Lady Tal0n
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Pokemon in the Unova region. Full of Ferriswheelshipping! Touko/N Legend 7: A Break in the Action. A sick N causes a worried Touko to come by and help out.
1. Ferris Wheel

_Let's do this._

_**Summary:**_After meeting and getting Looker to arrest the rest of the Seven Sages, the last one Touko catches gives her something precious and some very precious advice…_  
><em>_**Time period:**_After the end credits and side stories (catch the other Sages in the game and you'll get it)_  
><em>_**Inspiration:**_The name "Ferriswheelshipping"

_**Special thanks to:**_Alice P. for beta (even though you're in Japan without your best friend!), Zeburaika for a lot of back-and-forth PMs with lots of good lucks, Joanie Dark for some back-and-forth PMs and YOU – for reading!

_**Dedicated to:**_All Ferriswheelshipping (ahem, Ponytailshipping) lovers and whoever reads and reviews this! :3 you have my thanks in advance!

**Notes: **Her Pokémon have Final Fantasy XIII names. :D In my thoughts, I feel like Reshiram would be female, Zekrom would be male and Kyurem would just stay genderless. O.o

**Legends!**

_Legend of the_** "Ferris Wheel"**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Looker appeared behind Touko who had finally caught the last of the Seven Sages who was sitting in the Dreamyard, petting a lonely Musharna. Looker shot a grin at Touko, saying with a sly, yet thankful smile, "Nicely done."

_Musha! Musha! _the psychic Pokémon cried as Looker held his cuffs out.

"Please, Musharna," Touko cooed softly, "we just need to talk to him." Her eyes never left the Pokémon's.

The Sage laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, I'm quite sure you young'uns need me for much more than a talk," he muttered in a croaky voice. "But I believe that giving you this item will answer all your questions." He threw a shiny object into the air, the glare reflecting off the sun making Touko's eyes hurt.

The Unova Champion touched it carefully, running it against her callused fingers. A three ringed bracelet, locked tightly against each other. Touko swallowed hesitantly. "This is N's, isn't it?"

The Sage nodded, a crinkly smile appearing on his face. "Yes."

Looker blinked, his next exclaim shattering Touko's heart into a million pieces. "But we saw Zekrom flying with an unidentified person with green hair, a black hat and a Menger sponge flying to other regions!" he shouted, sarcasm heavy on his tongue.

Touko's heart sank, even though knowing Looker was kidding, his words were probably true. "When did this happen?" she whispered softly, staring at Looker with harsh, ice cold eyes.

The Sage shook his head and replied, "Lord N would never leave with unfinished business." He flashed another creased grin. "Perhaps he is visiting certain towns of…importance."

Touko's heart rose from the ashes and began racing rapidly. "Accumula? Skyla's Gym? The tower? …The Castle?"

"You're missing one." The Sage went back to massaging the Musharna's head. Touko guessed that it was the same one from the beginning of her journey – the one attacked by Plasma Grunts. It was ironic that a Plasma Sage was now comforting it.

Looker sighed with an exasperated grunt. "Enough chitchat." He grabbed the Sage, much to the Musharna's disgust, and disappeared.

"Missing one?" she repeated, blinking as her head rubbed against the Pokémon.

_Musha? _

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Back in Nuvema Town, Touko spent all night lying in bed, wondering what the heck the Plasma Sage meant as she played with N's bracelet.

N.

"How can I be missing one?" she muttered to herself as she stared at the gleaming bracelet. "I…_love _N," was her confession to herself, "I should know _every _place I've been with the…_King." _She snorted, recalling the memory of N telling her about who he really was.

_I am the King of Team Plasma._

Such a turn-off. Especially that he used a romantic scene like the Nimbasa City Ferris wheel for something as stupid as that!

_On the…Ferris wheel, _she evoked from her head. "The Ferris wheel!" she shouted again, sitting up, which caused her to hit her head on the low ceiling. "Ow!" Her Samurott, Snow, trudged over to her "master" on her four legs.

_Saa? _she cooed, poking Touko's arm.

Touko patted and rubbed her horn. "I'm okay, little guy. Just a bump, that's al." Soon after, her other Pokémon waddled, walked, strutted and flew over – Zebstrika (Lightning), Volcanrona (l'Cie), Gothitelle (Yun Fang), Sawk (Sazh), Vanilluxe (Vanille) and Lucario (Cid). Yeah, Touko was a big fan of Final Fantasy XIII, but she absolutely loved VII with Cloud and Tifa moments, plus all the Zack and Aerith fanficiton! She knew she couldn't bring all of them along on her journey, but why not keep them at home where they could help her mom? _CRAAAAAAAAAASHH! _Touko blinked as that crash rang through her ears. Hope, her Reshiram, had arrived.

She spun around and looked out the window, staring at a blazing eye of the Reshiram. "Hi, Hope."

Hope whined and nudged her head against the glass window. Touko hopped out of her bed and opened it, a huge smile on her face. "What's wrong?"

_Rehh…, _she mumbled, _rehh…_ Hope flapped her/its wings.

"You…wanna fly?" She glanced back, all of her Pokémon beginning to sleep. She wondered if her mom ever checked if she was asleep anymore.

Hope nodded eagerly. _Reh! Reh!_

Another grin swept the teenage girl's face as grabbed onto Reshiram's soft fur and held on tightly, nuzzling her head against Reshiram's neck. "Fly wherever you want," she told the Legendary Dragon as she waved to her other Pokémon.

Hope did just that…

…and landed in the city where Touko battled Elesa… Nimbasa City…

…the amusement park…

…the Ferris wheel…

…the Plasma Lord N…

"Reshiram…," a familiar, honey voice whispered softly over the roar of the Nimbasa night, in the amusement park. "Thank you…"

Touko spun around and stared in awe. A black cap fitting over lush green hair, a soft, crooked smile upon his lips, teal eyes glimmering with happiness, overflowing joy that exploded without words into Touko's own heart, a white polo over a black long sleeved shirt, a necklace that was unfamiliar to Touko's eyes, that cube attached to his pants that Cheren had explained was a Menger sponge, a cube with infinite surface area, and yet no volume at all…and a missing item from his wrist.

"Touko." His voice was soft like honey, the sound beautiful in much too many ways. "It's been much too long, would you agree?" he whispered tenderly.

She ran into his arms, tackling him. "N! N! You…you _idiot_…" Melting in his grip, his tears poured onto his black long sleeved t-shirt. "You weren't supposed to leave me like that!" Her hands clenched his polo tightly, her tears staining his clothes. "You're…y-you're s-so s-stupid!" she exclaimed, hiccupping and bawling at him like a young child.

She knew N could relate.

He was, after all, a young child on the inside.

But right now, she saw that N was a man, and she would treat him like one.

"I am truly sorry, Touko."

Those words just proved her thoughts right.

Her eyes shot up to meet his and his warm teal eyes met her icy cerulean hue. "N…," she murmured softly.

"Come with me," he whispered lovingly, lips against her forehead as she closed her eyes in the bliss, "to the heaven's above or to the top of a Ferris wheel…"

Touko's eyes shot open in surprised as he took her wrist, literally dragging her towards the Ferris wheel. He shoved the other couple in line away, and with a quick apology and charming smile, threw Touko hastily against one of the seats, sitting himself opposite her. "One last time? One more ride?" he asked softly, the lights of the Ferris wheel blurring his vision. It could've been his tears.

The female hero nodded, taking account of the wetness under his eyes. "Anything for you, Lord N," she teased, a soft giggle slipping out of her lips. "But…" Her voice trailed off, the smile on her face disappearing.

They still sat opposite, the Ferris wheel beginning it's slow turn, but suddenly lurched forward as N and Touko realized that it had stopped at the top for them, (they took the "lovers" car), but they first realized Touko had fallen into N's arms. "N," she said quietly.

"Touko…" His honey voice was just as soft – and shocked. All they could do was stare into the other's beautiful blue eyes containing vast amounts of hidden emotions – mainly of love, of course.

Touko leaned forward and pressed her nose to his, rubbing it back and forth until his lips produced a heartwarming smile in response to the Eskimo kiss. "N…," she murmured, pressing her head against his shoulder.

"Touko… may I kiss you?" he requested like the King he was. Hestitanly, he held her waist gently and carefully, but at the same time affectionately.

Touko closed her eyes, hoping it wasn't a dream. _But if it is, _she thought hopefully, _please…please, please, _please _don't wake me up. _"Yes, N…I would be…delighted."

Another smile flickered across his lips. "Thank you." Touching her chin softly, he pressed his to hers gently, closing his own eyes as he soon became engulfed in the lovely feeling of warmth and love that was N and Touko, Touko and N.

The two pulled away after what felt like hours, content as the Ferris wheel began moving again, as if it was waiting for them to finish what they were doing.

Touko loved being in his arms.

And he loved her in his.

"It's not going to be the last time we're on a Ferris wheel like this, N," she mumbled contently, her eyes closing as she rested on N. "Pwomise…," was her last murmur as she drifted off to sleep.

N smiled sweetly.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_A Ferris wheel is a lot more than an amusing ride. It is a never ending circle that may represent many emotions, such a love._

_Simply because love never ends. _

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

**[the end]**

_I hope you enjoyed it. "Hide and Seek" is the next Legend!_

_-Raimei_


	2. Hide and Seek

_LEZDODISSHIZ._

_**Summary: **_Playing an innocent game of Hide and Seek brings Touko and N closer.  
><em><strong>Inspiration: <strong>_Me and my friends playing hide and seek. It was a very dangerous game of hide and seek. O_o

_**Special thanks to: **_Jayz V., Vetti Z., Julie L., and Nate H. for playing hide and seek with me! And YOU of course, the reader!

_**Dedicated to: **_All Ferriswheelshipping (ahem, Ponytailshipping) lovers and whoever reads and reviews this! I'm so excited! Extra special dedication to Ryo Chardela and Jason Cairo Sakurai!

**Notes: **Err. Wanna see a ninja cat? –cat face, wears a black ninja gi- _Meeeeooooow! _There's your ninja cat.

**Legends!**

_Legend of _**"Hide and Seek"**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"80…91…97…98…99…100…" Touko opened her eyes and spun around, turning from her house wall. "Ready or not, here I come!" she exclaimed, running all around small Nuvema Town to find her Pokemon. She was completely bored after finding those Sages and beating the Elite Four way too many times for their liking. N didn't even return any of her Xtransceiver calls! A sigh left her annoyed lips as she pushed the Plasma King out of her thoughts. It's not like N was on her mind day and night – well, to be honest, he was on her mind whether she liked it or not. (And all of us can assume she absolutely loved it.)

Touko skipped around after she found her Sawk (Sazh) and Gothitelle (Yun Fang). Luckily for her, Yun Fang used her Psychic abilities to find Samurott (Snow) hiding in the water, Vanilluxe (Vanille) in a pile of frozen snowballs, and Volcanrona (l'Cie) freezing to death next to Vanilluxe…but for some reason, she couldn't manage to find Hope (ironically), her Reshiram. She thought she'd be the easiest to find simply because of size and how small Nuvema Town was. Touko didn't even notice the Zekrom standing around carelessly.

"Yun Fang, are you sure you can't find Reshiram?" Touko whined, sitting in front of her house crossed-legged, obviously annoyed. Yung Fang shook her head. _Gah, _Touko thought. _There's no way Hope should be able to hide this well…_

"Touko?" called out a familiar voice. She turned her head slightly and saw N, her princely king, stand there, his green hair pulled back in a usual ponytail. Examining his torso and clothing, she saw him weairing that black long sleeved shirt…without his polo. (_Mmm, muscles, _Touko thought, dirty feelings on her mind.) Finding the familiar items with her eyes, she saw his three ring bracelet which she had returned to him on the Ferris wheel (_Good times…), _his black cap fitting over his lush green hairand the Rubix cube (_Uh, what did Cheren call it again?) _chained to his pants and even that stone necklace thing was there. "Hey, Touko-chan." He knelt down next to her, kissing her nose, forehead and leaving her lips for last. Pulling back, he stared into her icy cerulean eyes.

_She'd be an Ice-type Pokemon for sure, _he thought, grinning, _but…my fiery love would totally melt her away. _He felt like he should've said that, but realized Touko would probably make fun of him. Shrugging the feeling off, he chuckled and asked, "Why are you feeling down, my princess?"

"I can't find Reshiram!" she shouted in annoyance, obviously trying to plead for his help with no words. "She too well hidden…"

N glanced behind him, looking at Zekrom, winking. "Well… I really have no clue how to help," he lied, a cocky smirk on his face.

_Zeeeehhh! _Zekrom groaned as Reshiram nudged him._ Reshiram, shut up! _Zekrom shouted in the Pokémon "language."

_Tell N to throw her off track! _Reshiram replied with a louder voice.

N's head was hurting as the two Legendary Dragon's voices rushed in and out of his brain. Touko stared at his cringing, curiously confused. Reshiram was hiding behind Zekrom, which N was surprised at…how Touko hadn't noticed or realized.

Touko groaned, trying to restart the conversation. "I can't believe it's so hard!"

"Sexual innuendo," N quickly inputted, with help from Zekrom's knowledge.

Touko turned beet red in embarrassment, realizing that her boyfriend was the one suggesting… "N-No! Not like that, N! How do you even…?" She struggled up, and started to go after him.

"WHAT?" N shouted, jumping on Zekrom and telling him to fly off. "I CAN'T HEAR YA, TOUKO! I'M GONNA GO HEAD OVER TO NIMBASA!" He waved cutely, an evil smirk appearing and complimenting his actions. "Buhbai Touko-chan!" he exclaimed in the cutest voice Touko had ever heard in her life – it even compared to Bianca's, and that's saying something!

Touko stared as the Legendary Dragon and his friend flew off. Realizing Touko was frozen, Hope blew a bit of blue fire at her butt, making the trainer jump up in surprise. "You were hiding behind Zekrom?" she wondered in awe, hugging the Dragon tightly.

Reshiram, now seen, nodded as she leaned down and nuzzled Touko's head. _Rehh… (Sorry…)_

The Unova Champion shook her head, letting out a menacingly laugh. "It's fine Reshiram. Just know one thing." Her eyes darkened.

"I'm going to kill that boy."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

**[the end]**

_Hope you enjoyed it! :D "Spider Problems" is the next Legend!_

_-Raimei_

_Review! Tell me all the mistakes you find. I don't have a beta reader right now so yeah…_


	3. Spider Problems

_LETSDOTHISCRAPGASM._

_**Summary: **_A Joltik hiding in Touko's shower forces N to pull out some drastic measures!  
><em><strong>Inspiration:<strong>_ …based on real life events…

_**Special thanks to: **_Apollo Legend. He may be my ex, but that "incident" helped me write this story.

_**Dedicated to: **_All Ferriswheelshipping lovers and whoever reads and reviews this! All your reviews help me write better and faster, whether it's a quick "yay you updated!" or a CC review! I've extra special dedication to IPreferLemonPie (who has little periods between each word) and BebePanda401 for reviewing. :D

**Notes: **REVIEW. OR I KEEL YOU. :D

**Legends!**

_Legend of Touko's _**"Spider Problems"**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Touko hummed softly in the shower, washing and lathering her body happily as the water fell slowly from the shower head above. "What does Touko dream of," she began, singing in the same rhythm and tone as the song in the movie _The Hangover, _"when she takes a little trainer snooze? Does she dream of mauling Cheren? Or Bianca in a Shroomish suit?" Rubbing her tender muscles worn down with adventure, she sighed with a devilish grin on her face. "N, N, N-y, N, N…" A girlish laugh left her lips and she reached down for the conditioner.

_Jooooooltiiik!_

Touko blinked.

She looked down.

A yellow spider-Pokemon stared back up at her.

"AHHHHH!" Touko exploded, backing up against the nearest wall in fear. "SPIDER! SPIDER!" she screamed, banging her fists against the wall. The Joltik cocked its head to the side, confused at the trainer's terror.

_Jol?_

"SPIDER!" she squealed again, grabbing the shower head and aiming the spray of water at the Joltik.

N, in distress about being awoken from his beauty sleep (Touko laughed at this.), burst in through the bathroom door, half-asleep. His green hair was messy and not in a ponytail. N wore his black long sleeved turtle neck and white pants, but he wasn't wearing any of his special items, and his eyes were wearily tired. Touko didn't really notice any of this since she was already caught up with being awfully afraid of the little yellow Joltik spider.

"Touko?" N mumbled, drowsily trudging over to her and throwing the shower door open. Suddenly feeling self-conscious (and embarrassed) about her body and how she was _naked, _she hid her figure with her arms and hands, after subconsciously placing the shower head back in its holder. N, ignoring her, knelt down and patted the small Joltik, which was about the size of his palm. His green hair got drenched, but he didn't notice this or how Touko was still screaming, as he cupped the spider Pokemon in his hands. "It's okay, little guy. Touko and I…won't hurt you." He held it carefully in his palms and left the bathroom slowly, letting the Joltik into the wild. The Unova Champion was left there, speechless.

N threw the bathroom door open again, now fully awake as the water in his hair dripped down his face and neck, Touko turning red at the sexy sight. "Touko… are you alright?" The teenage girl realized she hadn't closed the shower, but now she was suddenly snapped back into reality. _Crap! He can see my…_

The Plasma Lord let himself into her shower, still fully clothed as he went over to wrap his arms around her nude body, not really caring that she didn't have clothes on. "Don't scream like you're about to die… It's not good for this worried heart of mine." A sheepish grin appeared on his face, one N was happy she couldn't see.

Touko smiled, and now she was happy _he _couldn't see the embarrassed look on her face. "Thanks, N." She pulled away from him and stuck out her tongue, winking. "Now get out of my shower before I become ungrateful."

N saluted. "Yes ma'am." He turned away, but soon spun back around to crush his lips against hers. "Have a good shower…and I'm sure my little Touko dreams of a certain Plasma Lord when she has her trainer snoozes." Said Plasma Lord dashed out of the room, leaving Touko to have a nice, soothing bath.

"Maybe I won't kill him," she uttered softly, closing her eyes and listening to the flow of the water.

…**Later that night…**

Touko continued brushing her lush, flowing, brown hair, on _their _bed in the remote town of Undella, a huge smile on her face. She was wearing that new nightgown she knew her boyfriend was going to love. It was a black, skimpy dress that fell to her thighs, and a bit on the kinky side. But she knew N wouldn't realize that, knowing him and his personality.

But right now, N was having his own calming shower…well, "calming" until…

"W-WHOA!" the female trainer heard N shriek in a high pitched tone. "FOR MEWTWO'S SAKE, WHAT _IS _THAT?"

Touko sighed, and shook her head, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore her man's cries of terror. She took a deep breath and still brushed her hair automatically, N on her mind. _Why, oh why must N be such an idiot? _she thought, the image of the man she loved appearing. A happier sigh left her soft lips, and her eyes opened, for she already knew the answer. _He's different. But I love him all the same._

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL POKEMON! IT'S A _MISSINGNO!"_

Touko heaved a loud sigh once more. _…Different indeed._

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

**[the end]**

_Yeah, no. The next Legend is "Misunderstanding (#1)." I feel like this one and "Misunderstanding (#1)" are the funniest by far…Ahaahahaha…_

_-Raimei_


	4. Misunderstanding Number 1

_LETZDUHDIZONESHOT._

_**Summary: **_Cheren's eavesdropping. And you know what happens to eavesdroppers when they're unwelcome.  
><em><strong>Inspiration: <strong>_Yet again, real life events.

_**Special thanks to: **_Vetti Z. for being my N and Julie L. for being the silly nerd Cheren. And YOU! Duh! You're the reader!

_**Dedicated to: **_You know the dealio - Ferriswheelshippers. :) Extra dedication to…uh…whoever reviews. :D

**Notes: **I know, Bianca's name is the English name and Touko is supposed to be Hilda. I _cannot _work with the name Hilda. Because "Touko" means…May, I believe? I thought it was fighter. :P I dunno, I'm just making excuses not to use Belle or Hilda. Sorry, NO THANKS. :D And besides, "Belle" doesn't work in the "Bianca in a Shroomish suit"!

**Legends!**

_Legend of a _**"Misunderstanding (#1)"**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Cheren stood outside Touko's bedroom, listening intently. Bianca was downstairs talking endlessly to Touko's mom and one of N's former grunts named Raimei, a blue haired girl who looked pretty gothic, all of which were unimportant to this story.

_Oh yes, _Cheren thought, _the only characters of importance are Touko…and that damned N…_

"N…," he heard Touko half-groan, half-whine, "help me get it out…" At that point, Cheren's mind blanked. What was _it? _"I can't take it myself…"

"Sure, but you need to pull your hands away," N snarled, his voice seductive.

"Mmm…N…," she mumbled, "don't get grabby, you perv!"

"You told me you wanted it pushed it," he groaned huskily. "I had to grab _something." _Cheren's face started heating up. _They're so fast with this… _He turned around to see if any of the girls downstairs heard, but they obviously didn't.

"Not so rough!" Touko shouted harsly. "N…b-be more c-careful! You're gonna break something!" Cheren started fidgeting – _Mew, _this was good.

N chuckled wolfishly, causing shivers to run down Cheren's spine. Maybe Cheren had a man crush for him…nah…hopefully. "With what you're doing," the Plasma Lord growled loudly, "you'll destroy the house."

The spectator swallowed hesitantly as if the action would make them aware of his presence. _I wonder…how they're doing this…_

"I think," Touko moaned, "I think we've got it…"

"Here it comes," N said softly, so softly that Cheren nearly missed it. Unable to stand it any longer, he barged in, expecting a very dirty scene.

"Cheren?" Touko uttered in complete surprise, blinking.

"Eh?" N added with the same amount of confusion.

Cheren stared, looking at the two sitting on the floor, backs against the bed, _fully clothed, _with a Dusk Ball in N's hand. "Wait. What have we here?" he asked, his face turning a dark red.

"Jammed Dusk Ball," Touko explained. "The button wouldn't press…and…we kept…_grabbing _it…from…each other…," she continued slowly, realizing her words. "_Oh." _A brown eyebrow arched in confusion. "It sounded dirty, didn't it?"

Cheren nodded in response to her question. "Sorry."

Touko shook her head. "No problem, I guess…just give me and N Harmonia here a little time for ourselves…" Her childhood friend stared at her suspiciously, but preferring not to get into a fight, he nodded. "Thanks, Cheren."

Just as Cheren stepped towards the door, N shouted, "It's unjammed!" and pressed the button.

"N, WAIT!" Touko screamed, "IT'S—"

_KYUUUUUU!_

The Dragon-Ice type Pokemon flew out of its Dusk Ball and smashed into the ceiling, ramming in and out of Touko's house. The Dragon smashed through the front door and upwards towards the rooms, causing N, Touko and Cheren to fall on their butts on the first floor, shocking Touko's mom, Bianca and Raimei. The Dragon-Ice Pokemon then sat on the rubble, satisfied.

"Kyurem," Touko finished, facepalming herself, her Pokemon mimicking her.

N sighed, shaking his head. "I told you you'd destroy the house, Touko-chan!" N whined. "You totally iced it to rubble." He chuckled at his stupid pun.

"N!" Touko exclaimed back, tackling him onto the floor and attacking him. "I blame you!" She began punching and clawing at him, while the Plasma Lord could do nothing but defend himself.

Cheren, Bianca and Raimei exchanged glances. They facedpalmed themselves.

It was a fine day.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

**[the end]**

_Hope you liked it. It turns out this wasn't as funny as I thought it'd be._

_Eh, whatever. Next is "A Picture Perfect Day."_

_-Raimei. (My brother is Raikou, the legendary beast Pokemon! I am Thunder and he is Lightning! :D)_


	5. Picture Perfect Day

_This is my favorite one. :3 _

_**Summary: **_His feelings for her won't change just because they're rivals. Hers too. And he's got pictures worth a thousand words and more.  
><em><strong>Inspiration: <strong>_Eh. No real inspiration.  
><em><strong>Time period: <strong>_Eh. Nimbasa City arc. _**Touko and N did not meet beforehand.**_

_**Special thanks to: **_…Eh. You, the reader.

_**Dedicated to: **_Eh. Ferriswheelshippers. Extra dedication to reviewers.

**Notes: **Eh. I believe it's rushed, but I dunno. I like it how it is, really. :D This is my favorite "Legends!" one-shot.

**Eh: **I like the word eh.

**Legends!**

_Legend of a _**"Picture Perfect Day"**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_Click._

N smiled as he pulled away from his camera and stared at the beautiful picture of a cute Pokémon, one of his favorites, Victini, who was sitting around in the Nimbasa City amusement park. As a young child, he recalled, he was forced to grow up in the White Forest with only Pokémon by his side. It was a sad childhood, really, since he was never in any contact with anybody, and there were only Pokémon as his friends. But now, at the age of 17, he made up his mind through his own choice. Instead of "catching" these marvelous creatures now in Pokéballs and stupid items as those, he chose to capture them in a different way – through pictures. "Thank you, Victini," N murmured softly with another grin, leaning down to pat its head and give it some Pokéfood. "You'll be a great addition to my photo album." The green haired trainer rubbed Victini's head affectionately.

"Hey!" a loud feminine voice exclaimed. "Get your hands off my Victini, you creep!" N pulled away quickly and stood up to his full height. Blinking and realizing how tall and muscular he was, Touko began stuttering. "Uh…um…I…"

"I'm sorry," N uttered quietly with his beautiful honey voice, his calm, teal eyes piercing hers. Putting a hand behind his head sheepishly, he continued, "I just wanted a rare Pokémon in my photo album, that's all…"

Touko blinked in confusion. _This _guy? This really hot, overly cute, and, (_Did I mention –) hot _guy was into something as innocent as taking pictures of Pokémon? "Err…okay then. I thought you were a part of that Team Plasma crew. Y'know…they steal Pokémon and stuff." Her blood boiled at the thought. "When I figure out who the leader is, I'm going to kill him!"

It was N's turn to blink in confusion. He was the _Lord _of Team Plasma. There was no way this girl could trust him if he told her about who he really was. _Hell,_ she'd_ kill _him!

"Of course not," he replied coolly after a moment. "I love Pokémon and doing such things would hurt them…and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" His answer was truly honest, but he knew that he wasn't _stealing _Pokémon. He was simply letting them go, because he knew – more like _assumed – _that was what the Pokémon wanted.

Touko's tense body relaxed. "That's a relief. I was scared you were going to take my Sera away and experiment on her." Victini blinked and rushed to its trainer, hopping into her arms. "Don't worry, Vi-Vi," she cooed softly. "He's not a bad man."

N laughed on the inside, his heart torn from her words. _You don't know the half of it, girl. _"I suppose I should get going. It's getting late." Touko raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to walk you home? I have time." _In all honesty_, N reminded himself, _I don't have time._ But N, with his princely ways, couldn't just leave a girl by herself.

Touko shrugged. "If you're not going to be here tomorrow…" Her voice trailed off as her face blazed like Reshiram's tail. "Will you be here tomorrow? Will you?"

"I'm always here," he mumbled softly.

She raised her head to meet his eyes again, but suddenly turned away, her face burning even brighter as if N's gaze was fanning the flames higher – well, it was. "Oh. Then don't mind me."

"Why?"

"…? Why what?"

"What is your reason for that question?"

"I want to see you again," she confessed, averting her eyes and biting her lower lip.

N produced a cocky smile. "As do I." He threw a Pokéball (a…Dusk Ball?) into the air, a huge Lightning-Dragon type Pokémon appearing. (_Zekrom?_ Touko thought in surprise.)

"Farewell." He winked.

"Wait!" Touko called. "Friends…say see ya."

Another grin swept his face. "See ya," he repeated, smirking.

**The Next Day…**

"Hey."

N Harmonia spun around and took a picture of the girl behind me, a huge smile on his face, growing slowly to a full out grin from ear to ear. "Hi," he greeted, lowering his camera.

Blinking a few times to get the flash out of her eyes, Touko asked, "So…what have ya got pics of?" She leaned over and looked at his camera, which he hastily pulled away from her.

The Plasma Lord winked and snapped another picture of her. "You," was his sly reply.

Touko quickly reddened, turning as red as a Charizard flame, as she felt embarrassed and flattered at his response. "R-R…Really…?"

He nodded. "Yes." There was an awkward moment between the two for a while. "How about we take a picture together? Friends do that, don't they?" Touko shrugged, still completely red. "Let's then!" he cried happily. Grabbing Touko, N wrapped his arm around her shoulders and raised the camera in front of them, taking a photo. He then pulled away, another one of his big smiles on his face. "You know…" She raised an eyebrow. "You're the first…_human _I'm going to put into my special photo album."

"Should I be flattered?"

"Yes. Of course." N smiled kindly and touched her chin softly. "I like you a lot. You're…" He turned away, dropping his hand. "I can't say it," he whispered softly. "I feel like you're worth a thousand words and more."

"Uh. Uh." Her voice was stuck in her throat. "Um…you're interesting too…I guess…" Her voice trailed off, as her face blazed to a dark red color. "W-What's y-your name?"

"N. N Harmonia."

Like his camera, something clicked inside of Touko's head. "O-Oh. My name's Touko," she mumbled softly, feeling small.

He grinned. "I like that too. It's a beautiful name."

Suddenly feeling relieved, she began giggling in a way she never knew possible for herself. "I like your name too. It sounds so…deep and mysterious."

"In all honesty," N replied, "I'm nothing like that. I'm actually…an open book, Touko-chan." A soft heartfelt smile was on his face.

"T-Touko-chan? You're already calling me that?" she teased, a light smile appearing.

"You can call me N-kun, if that makes things fair," he suggested with an innocent grin.

Shaking her head furiously as her face burned in embarrassment, she replied, "N-No, I don't calling just _anyone _some with the suffix '-kun', silly."

N shrugged, sticking his tongue out. "You will eventually."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards the Ferris wheel. "Let me tell you something, buddy."

She shoved N onto the seat in the Ferris wheel and sat in his lap contently, pretty much straddling him. "I…really, really like you N-kun," she whispered softly, pressing her lips against his. Engulfed in the kiss, she subconsciously ran her hands up and down his neck, pulling on his hair and collar every once in a while. N, shocked for a few seconds, sat there confused at her actions, with a hot girl making out with him. But she looked so…content! Closing his eyes, he pulled her in closer, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a very long while, Touko pulled away. "I know… You're…Lord N. Of Team Plasma." He blinked, looking away in shock. "But…I really don't care. I really, really like you and I love being with you." Her eyes burned with a hot passion that ran her blood coursing through her veins and being very apparent on her face.

"Un…Unbelievable," he managed to utter softly. "How can you love someone like me _knowing _that?"

"I-I never said love, you idiot!" Touko exclaimed, hitting him with her hat. "I…just like you." Her voice trailed off as she laid her head on his shoulder. "But…I'm going to fight you, N." He raised an eyebrow. "I hate Team Plasma…" She pulled away and stared him in the eyes. "And you as the leader…I'll have to defeat you too. Eventually. It's going to hurt me, N."

N smiled evilly. "You can try your best, Touko. And this battle will hurt me, as well." The Ferris wheel came to stop. Touko hopped off of him, the rivals standing up to face each other. "But I assure you, Touko-chan, this will be a hard battle to win."

He stepped out of the Ferris wheel car and threw the Dusk Ball she saw earlier into the air, Zekrom appearing. Hopping on and smiling at her, he winked. "I enjoyed your company, Touko-chan! And I'm happy you're my friend! I will cherish the time and pictures I had with you! Don't ever forget me. May we meet again! I give you the best of luck in your journey!"

"I'm not gonna forget you, you idiot! And you're the one who needs luck!"

He chuckled. "Farewell, Touko." Zekrom flew off, leaving Touko standing in awe.

"Stupid N," she murmured softly, tears welling up in her eyes. "What…did I tell you? …Friends…say…see…ya…" Drops of tears fell onto the ground.

Something hit Touko on the head…

An SD card, full of picture perfect memories worth all the words in the world and more…

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

**[the end]**

_Hope you enjoyed it. This is my favorite one by far._

_Next Legend is "Dream Mist."_

_-Raimei_


	6. Dream Mist

_I like this one…a lot. It shows N's wild side._

_**Summary: **_It was supposed to be a relaxing day at Undella…  
><em><strong>Inspiration: <strong>_No real inspiration.  
><em><strong>Time period: <strong>_After the game, after "Misunderstanding (#1)"

_**Dedicated to: **_Anyone and everyone. :) Extra to reviewers.

**Notes: **Rushed? Probably.

**Legends!**

_Legend of _**"Dream Mist"**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"N? You look pale," Touko remarked, frowning as she looked at the Plasma Lord worriedly. "N?"

N Harmonia blinked under the bright Undella sun, sinking his feet in the warm sand. "I…I'm alright," he replied with a soft sigh. "Just tired, I guess…" Another content sigh left his lips and he sat down in the sand, giving caution to the wind as his hair blew at random intervals. Looking up at her with agrin, he told her, "So… you really shouldn't worry, Touko-chan." He reached up for her with his right hand, an even wider smirk upon his face.

Grabbing his hand tightly, she grapsed it for a moment, but soon afterwards, N pulled her down into the sand with him! "N!" she stuttered out as she fell into his lap. "N," she muttered softly, pressing her cheek against his. "I'm…really enjoying this vacation." Her icy blue eyes matched the calm waves of the ocean in front of her…a calm…blue sea of bursting emotions just waiting to be noticed…

"As am I," he muttered against the shell of her ear. Soon afterwards, he kissed her neck and ran his lips up and down her warm, sensitive skin. "It's only amazing because you're here…" A grin swept his face as Touko turned to see his passionate face. "I love you, Touko. With _all my heart." _His eyes closed, and he fell asleep with no other words, Touko not noticing. She kept silent as well, resting her head on his. After a moment, she cradled his sleeping face in her palms, pressing her nose against his affectionately.

"I love you too, N," she mumbled, kissing him on the lips.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Deep inside N's mind and dream process was one that didn't seem to feel normal to him. The ocean was clear and blue, might, roaring waves crashing down on the sand, blue skies fluttered with clouds and the cool softness of sand…

Lastly, he felt the warmth of the beautiful and curvaceous figure of an amazing woman, who he loved dearly.

Soon enough, his lips and fingers were all over her body, feelings her shiver in response. He fell limp after a moment, his heart telling him he shouldn't do anything else without her permission.

"I love you, N." Warm lips pressed against his own, filling his heart with burning passion, pulling his mind out of his dreams into the reality that was Touko…

Or perhaps not, as the dream steadily veered onto a more familiar path…

His lips crushed against hers as he pulled her down onto the sandy beach, pinning her by holding her wrists with both hands. He felt animalistic lust overcoming his common sense and thought process. Grabbing her wrists with a single hand, his free one felt her curves up and down, Touko, on the other hand, still blinking with shock.

Feeling his hands reach down in the oh-so-curiously wet areas, she quickly pushed him off of her, awakening him, his eyes opening from the dream and illusion. "Did you have too much of that dream mist? You _must _be sick."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

**[the end]**

_Short and sweet!_

_I like this. Supposed to be a one-shot lemon, but I decided against it…just like _Restless Night! _Well, buhbai! _

_-Raimei :3  
><em>


	7. Break in the Action

_I love this one so much. Don't worry about the names of Touko's parents. It's not important in this story. (But it is in _enharmonic: o: !)

_**Summary: **_N is sick. Anthea and Concordia have no clue what the heck they should be doing, but the least person expected swoops in to help.  
><em><strong>Inspiration: <strong>_I'm sick.  
><em><strong>Time period: <strong>_Before the final battle at N's castle.

_**Dedicated to: **_All ya'll kiddies! Bahahahah! *coughs* Extra thanks and dedication to reviewers.

**Notes: **Gimme yo feedback!

**Legends!**

_Legend of a _**"Break in the Action"**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Ah, ah-choo!" N exclaimed, sneezing as the thought of him drifted through Touko's mind. "Ah…choo!"

Concordia rushed over to his side. "I believe…you have a cold, master!" she cried, a huge frown on her face. "What can I get you, my Lord? Food? A towel? Drink? Anything?" Her voice was rushed and anxious, as, obviously, she was in distress.

N started laughing, but choked on his laughter, coughing it out as he lay down on his bed. "I-It's alright, C-Concordia…" he managed to mumble, feeling lightheaded. "I…j-just need some r-rest…"

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"N!" the Plasma Lord heard a familiar voice call. His…_rival. _"Are you alright?" His eyes cracked open, trying to adjust to the sudden light. "Oh, N," Touko sighed, pressing her ice cold hand against his overheated forehead, then to his neck, and back to his forehead again. "You've got a fever."

He blinked. "Fe…ver…?" he repeated in complete confusion.

"Your body is overheated and I need antibiotics…some cold towels…hot oatmeal…some salami…" She started pacing around, completely flustered. "…A warm meal, ice water…maybe get you in a cold bath…"

"C-Calm down, Touko," N croaked in a raspy voice. "Why…are you…here?"

Touko sat on his bed and rested her hand on his hot and sweaty forehead. "I don't want you to be sick… When you didn't show up at the castle, I was…well, you know…" She cleared her throat and said in a small voice, "W-Worried…"

"Why?" I'm…your rival…" His voice trailed off as he started coughing violently.

She bit her lower lip and touched his chin, not knowing what to do. Touko stroked his face from his ear down to the curve of his jawbone and finally to his neck. "We can't be rivals if you're sick, idiot," she muttered softly after a while, her face turning red in embarrassment.

He smiled faintly, as if the action pained him. "Thanks…but I'm sure…Anthea…and…Concordia…"

She pressed her finger to his lips, a soft smile appearing on her face. "I'll help you. Anthea and Concordia don't know how to deal with this sort of thing. It's…new to them." A grin appeared on her face. "I'll go get you some lunch." Her stomach growled, putting a grin on N's lips. "Um, I'll make some food for me, too…"

N chuckled and reached over to stroke her hand. "Th-thanks…"

Touko squeezed his soft fingers. "Yeah, no problem!" She stood up and nodded, leaving his room.

"Gotta love that girl," he murmured, falling back into unconscious bliss.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"N!" Touko shouted shaking his shoulder to wake him up. "Food's ready!" the younger trainer exclaimed. "I think you'll enjoy what I've made."

The Plasma Lord smiled and sat up slowly, sneezing again. "Thanks," he murmured softly, grabbing the tray from her and smelling the amazing aroma of food and drink. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he groaned, grinning widely.

"Yeah." She leaned down and kissed his forehead in a motherly way. "Don't worry, N. I'll always help you. No matter what."

N turned tomato red when her lips pressed to his forehead. "T-Touko," he murmured softly, "th-thank you…so much…" He looked into her icy blue eyes that were slowly melting and opening up to him. "If I knew you do this to me, I'd want to always get sick!"

Touko raised an eyebrow, a smile appearing on her face. "I'm…glad you feel that way."

N felt a rush of adrenaline rush through his veins and his fingers pressed gently against her cheek. "Well…I'm glad that you're you." He took her head and cupped her face in his hands, pressing his lips softly against her, smiling as he did.

She pulled away and stared into his dark teal eyes, curiously cocking her head to the side. "N? Are you okay? Has that fever gotten to you?"

He shrugged, smiling. "No, I think love fever has gotten to me."

Touko blinked in confusion. "What? Is that a pickup line? Because I don't expect pickup lines from a guy like you…"

"Um," N started to say, "um, um, I…I just really like you, Touko-chan!" he managed to blurt out.

Touko laughed and kissed his nose, taking a spoonful of oatmeal and raising it up and pressed it to N's mouth. "Come now, N. Eat!" N opened his mouth and took the oatmeal happily in his mouth, gladly nom-ing, his taste buds jumping in joy from the tasty food. The female trainer grinned and grabbed a chair to sit in, feeding him more oatmeal "Are you enjoying it?"

"I am!" N exclaimed jubilantly. "What kind of oatmeal is this? I've never tasted anything like it before!" He looked at the bowl, lifting it up and searching for a label. "What's the brand?" he asked, turning to Touko as he continued eating with his mouth open, not showing any signs of proper etiquette.

"Err…" Touko obviously seemed relunctant to answer, but N didn't notice this as he was eating his oatmeal in oblivious bliss. "Sinnoh," she finally answered. "My dad sent it over this month along with some money for my mom." The younger trainer turned away, her eyes drooping in sadness.

N raised an eyebrow as she looked down at his orange juice and oatmeal on a tray. "Your… dad? Who is that?"

Touko pressed her fingers together nervously. "Um…well… It's sort of unimportant…" N's intense glare made her feel awkward and compelled to answer, so she did. "His name… is Denzi. He's an Electric-type user and a Gym Leader in Sinnoh."

N's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Sinnoh… What city? Why Sinnoh? Why are you in Unova?"

Furious adrenaline rushed through her veins. "I _hate _getting asked three questions at a time." N looked taken back, so he turned away and blushed, apologizing. "It's alright," Touko sighed after a moment. "He's the leader of Nagisa City. The last gym before the Pokémon League." She bit her lip as her eyes began welling up with tears "He left me. He left _us. _My mom, Hikari, when I was just one…!"

N stared at her in disbelief. His own mother had left him and Ghetsis when N was a young boy. "I can relate," he finally succeeded to whisper, leaning over to touch her hand and stroke it affectionately. "My mother…left me, too."

Touko looked at him in surprise, staring into his teal blue eyes for a few precious moments, N thinking the same thing. "I…I guess we have a lot more in common than I thought…" Touko murmured, her eyes lightening up slightly.

Not wanting her to cry, N smiled widely and a plan hatched in the incubator of his innocent brain. "Feed me!" he suddenly shouted, causing Touko to burst out in laughter.

"Alright, alright!" Touko cried back when N started biting her hand gently. "J-just get some of the stupid oatmeal! And don't you dare bite my arm off, N Harmonia!"

N grinned at the happiness. Too bad they were going to have to fight each other after N had gotten better. He would have loved a "normal" life with her.

But something about the abnormality made ramming heads with Touko much more bearable – maybe even fun. It made N happy. It made N very happy and if N was happy, Touko was too. He smiled at the simplicity.

He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

**[the end]**

_Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the late update._

_-Raimei_


End file.
